1. Field of the Invention
The technical field relates to a portable took kit, in particular, a compact portable tool kit comprising a plurality of tools, for example, screw drivers of varying sizes and types having a clasp, such as a ring, for holding keys or fixing the tool kit to a pants loop, the tools being accessible from a wholly enclosing handle and main body for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tool kits are known for specific purposes such as portable tool kits for repairing bicycles or repairing tires. Examples of tool kits known in the art include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,384,499 showing slide-out and swing-out tools; 6,112,351 showing a clam shell containing tools for bicycle repair; 6,564,678 showing a tool kit combination including magnetic attraction members; 6,751,819 disclosing a tool assembly with a tire repairing wrench and having sidewalls; 6,868,760 showing a tool locking mechanism; and 7,146,889 showing a plurality of tools mounted among four half plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,856 provides a releasable key ring or the like which is held in place within an aperture of the gripping jaws of a tool having handles which rotate into an open position. When in the open position, the tool releases the key ring. Consequently, for example, the user may leave their keys in an automobile while using the tool with the gripping jaws in its expanded form for repair or other purposes.